1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a method and system for data processing and in particular to an improved method and system of user interface to a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for accessing a particular task window on a graphical user interface in which a plurality of such windows are already opened in an overlapped manner to bring the task window into focus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The windows-based graphical user interface (GUI) provides a user with a graphical and intuitive display of information. When used in conjunction with a conventional multitasking operating system, the GUI allows many different applications to run concurrently in multiple task windows. Thus, for example, a user connected within a typical local area network (LAN) enterprise environment may have opened on his or her computer many varied programs, such as a word processing program, an e-mail program, a Web browser, and the like. Each program typically has associated therewith its own task window (and possibly other modal windows). A particular task may also be associated with an icon located on a task bar, if the task bar is visible.
In such an environment, however, task windows tend to get "lost" behind other windows. In particular, users often run into situations where they are unable to locate a particular window that they are required to interact with. Currently, the usual solution to this problem is to list all windows in an accessible task list. When the list is displayed, the user can then move through the task list manually, usually by striking the "Tab" key while simultaneously holding down the "Alt" key on a conventional keyboard (in the Windows 95 operating system). While this "Alt"-"Tab" keyboard technique does enable the user to identify all open windows identified in the task list, it is cumbersome and sometimes difficult to use in practice. The task list is not displayed persistently, but must be accessed using a keyboard command. Moreover, certain windows, however, may not be identified by tasks in the list.
Another approach is to call out a different window by clicking on an icon in the task bar, which is usually positioned along the an edge of the display screen. This approach is also helpful, but all windows may not be identified or easily located on the task bar, especially when multiple versions of the same application are running (e.g., as would occur if multiple documents were being edited concurrently). The task bar selection process is also quite cumbersome.
There remains a need to provide an efficient and simple technique for enabling a user to locate and access all open windows (and tasks) in a graphical user interface windowing environment. The present invention solves this problem.